


About Late Nights

by DAIOSTIEL



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, From a blood bag, Getting Together, I writing smut very well, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Mild Blood, Mild Smut, Smut, Vampire Alec Lightwood, Vampire Leader Magnus Bane, late night dates, pls dont hate crime me i tried my best ok, they are good vamps ok, trust me im the writer i know, yes it was a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/pseuds/DAIOSTIEL
Summary: Alec turned 7 months ago. Now, the vampire clan is family, his home. And the leader - well, lets just say that Magnus and he are friends. Friends with a ton of sexual tension built up between them - and tonight, the tension crumbles.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	About Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreystar/gifts).



> Tara! I hope you like this!!
> 
> arsistiel on tumblr/twitter/wattpad

“Archer boy, get me a glass of O+,” Lily calls out from where she’s sitting on the couch, tilting her head back to look at Alec.

Alec rolls his eyes. “Get it yourself, Lily.”

Lily gasps dramatically, and quite theatrically turns her whole body to stare at the other vampire. “I can’t believe you’re disobeying your sire like this. The utter disrespect. I am--” Something hits Alec and he straightens up, it’s very faint, but Lily  _ is _ his sire so she still has a little control over him.

His bond with Lily isn’t like the usual, she never really had strong control over Alec’s mind, it has always been weak - and the only reasonable explanation Alec has for that is the fact that he used to have angel blood in his veins. Also, they’ve never had anything even remotely sexual, but that’s easily justified because of the latent homosexuality in him.

Lily, though, never really tries to use - or tried to use their bond. The bond’s thin and almost gone over the course of the last seven months but it’s still there, so sometimes, Alec feels compelled to do Lily’s chores. 

“We ran out,” Alec tells her. “I’m going to get more with Magnus”

_ “Oh,”  _ Lily smirks, “Blood stealing date night with Magnus, huh?” 

“I-It’s,” Alec has to clear his throat, if he was still a shadowhunter, he was sure he would’ve been blushing. “It’s not a date.”

Lily waves a dismissive hand around. “Shoo, go out with your man, and sneak me an extra stash.”

Alec shakes his head, though a smile lingers on his face. She sometimes reminds him of his sister.

Correction,  _ reminded  _ him of his sister.

Alec still has to tell himself - that this is the only family that he has, the Vamp nest. His real family left him behind anyways.

The night’s dark as he walks out of Hotel Dumort. There are a few mundanes lurking around and Alec is hungry, but he has good control over himself and he’s  _ not a monster. _ So he stuffs his hands in his jacket and walks towards the hospital, the nearest one from where his nest usually gets their blood from.

They don’t hunt on mundanes, not unless they are the lowest of humans - abusers, murderers and such. Alec’s nest has adapted to live on blood bags - collected from hospitals all over New York - or animal’s blood. But not mundanes. Never innocent mundanes.  It’s the only one rule. If a vampire disobeys, they are thrown out and sent to be dealt with by the Clave themselves. Magnus doesn’t tolerate rogue vampires, or the ones that who ignore this one and only rule of his.

Alec takes the alleyway that’ll lead him directly to the back entrance of the hospital, where Magnus is probably waiting for him. Usually, he avoids the alley, but he’s trying to face his fears. If he’s going to be immortal - he’d rather be fearless. Well, i t’s not… fear, exactly, it’s more bad memories. 

As he walks through the alley, eyes fixed on the ground, he can almost hear the yells, the fighting. 

_ “The Clave is lying to you, shadowhunter, we don’t feed on mundanes.”  _

_ “Why would the Clave lie to me?”  _

_ “The Clave just wants us all dead, all the downworlders - vampires, warlocks, even seelies. They want to rule the shadow world.” _

_ “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” _

Alec doesn’t blame Lily for attacking him. He used to, but not now, not really.  _ He _ was the one who had his blade pressed against their leader’s throat, Alec was so driven to follow the Clave’s orders that he was ready to kill Magnus. 

Of course Lily had risked herself in front of all those shadowhunters to save Magnus. Magnus, who took her in when she was just a fledgling and gave her shelter for all these years. Magnus, who had done that for his whole nest and even more, for _ Alec. _

Alec stops in his tracks. He can almost feel his limp body thudding to the ground, all those months ago. He can hear faint sounds of footsteps, his other teammates running away, leaving him there.

They never came back for Alec, not even Izzy or Jace. The Clave told them that Alec was rogue, unworthy. And they all, his own family, believed them. 

And then there was Magnus, who took Alec in and helped him survive through his transition, even after Alec had almost killed him and all his children. 

No matter how reluctant Alec was at first, no matter how many times he tried to escape, no matter how much Raphael hated him. The nest was there with him to help him through the different stages of his transition. Alec didn’t really realize the exact moment when they became his family. 

_ “Hello, Alexander.” _

_ “You didn’t follow me, again” _

_ “Because I knew you’d come back…” _

_ “Magnus,” A shuddered breath. “My family, they don’t trust me-- I- I don’t have a family anymore.” _

_ “You do have a family, Alec, right here.” _

He shuts his eyes, wraps his arms around his chest and uses his vamp speed to just run through the alley.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Alexander?” Magnus asks, looking at Alec with concerned eyes.

Alec runs his hand through his hair, rolling back his shoulders. “Yeah,” he says. “I just-- I took the alley.”

He sees Magnus’ eyes staring at him, before a small smile spreads on his face. “Okay, then,” the vamp leader says. “And how did that go?”

Alec just shrugs, and Magnus doesn’t push further, knowing that it’s hard for Alec to talk about it. He still isn’t over everything that has happened, and Magnus gets that. 

“How long till Cat comes?” Alec asks, trying to change the topic.

That's how it usually goes, they wait for Cat, Magnus’ old warlock friend, at the secluded back door of the hospital and she brings them the blood bags.

“About that... There’s a small complication today,” Magnus says. “Catarina isn’t here.”

Alec frowns. “Okay?” So they’ll have to wait for another day? Everyone in the nest is quite thirsty, Alec included, and because they couldn’t get enough blood bags last month-- they don’t even have enough stash to last through tonight. 

Magnus hums. “So... we’ll have to do a little preten--” suddenly, Magnus is pushing Alec back against a wall. 

“Magnus--”

Magnus shushes Alec as he crowds him, hands gripping his waist, thigh between Alec’s legs and his face hovering above Alec’s, lips almost brushing. They’re so close that his eyelashes brush against Alec’s face, they’re almost sharing a breath. Alec’s lips are parted as Magnus looks into his eyes, pupils dilated.

Then, there’s a sound of the backdoor opening and two men, still in their scrubs, walk out of there.

Magnus presses closer to Alec when the men throw a glance in their direction. From their perspective, the vampires probably look like they’re just making out. Well, otherwise it would’ve been suspicious for them to be in this alley, at this hour of the night.

On the other hand, Alec isn’t able to take his eyes off Magnus, who’s looking at him with the same desire, the want, hand gripping Alec’s waist tighter and Alec’s own hands wandering around Magnus’ hips.

It doesn’t last long. The doctors, probably uncaring, just walk out of there, ignoring the two other men. But Magnus doesn’t step back, he just stares into Alec’s hazel eyes.

“As I was saying-- we’ll have to do a little pretending. ”

“R--” Alec clears his throat, feeling choked. “Right.”

Magnus brings one of his hands from Alec’s waist up to his shoulder, then trails his fingers down Alec’s arm in a way that makes Alec shiver. Before Magnus curls his digits around Alec’s wrist and raises his hand, Alec’s jacket sleeve sliding down and exposing his bare forearm.

“I’m going to bite you now.” Magnus tells him. “Just a tear.”

Alec’s pretty sure he has lost his ability to speak. He doesn’t understand why Magnus wants to do that. But he trusts Magnus.

_ Vampires biting each other is considered carnal, _ a little voice in the back of his head recites as he just gives Magnus a stuttered nod, and Magnus smirks. It feels as if Magnus is staring straight into his soul. 

Alec almost gasps when he sees his fangs drop. 

Magnus maintains eye contact as he brings Alec’s arm up to his lips. He gives his bare forearm a gentle kiss, which makes Alec’s breath come out in a short burst of air. Then, Magnus dips one of his fangs in, piercing Alec’s skin.  Alec hisses when Magnus’ fang creates a tear in his skin, blood seeping out. Though it doesn’t hurt much, given that his tolerance of pain has increased a lot ever since he became a vampire. The pain is just enough to give the masochist in him a go. 

“Fuck,” Alec bites his bottom lip, trying not to moan. And Magnus watches him with a smirk.

Then, Magnus is pulling back with a flourish, and Alec instantly misses the touch. He runs a hand through his perfect hair and messes them up, smudging his makeup a little along with it. Holding Alec’s arm out with his other hand, from which blood drips out. 

Magnus gives Alec a look, reaches out to mess with Alec’s hair a little too. Before he raises Alec’s now bloody arm once more, to press a kiss against Alec’s wrist, right above the wound. Alec shivers. 

“Come on, and agree with whatever I say.”

Inside the hospital, they create a whole fiasco of Alec and Magnus being on a date when someone with a knife tried to mug them, and ended up slicing Alec’s forearm when Alec tried to stop him. Resulting in them being led to the ER because Alec needs  _ ‘urgent’  _ stitches. Apparently, Magnus is a great actor and there's another girl right about Alec’s age who’s supporting Magnus’ bullshit.

The girl pulls them in an empty room and locks the door behind them. She’s dark-skinned, has curly black hair and a scarf around her neck. She’s fairly pretty, and she looks at Magnus as if she knows him and is  _ done with him. _

“Madzie,” Magnus grins, leaving Alec’s arm and going to hug the girl.

“Magnus,” Madzie replies, shaking her head and returning Magnus’ hug. “Stitches? Seriously?”

“It was a good excuse--” Magnus says, pulling back. “Alexander, this is Madzie, Catarina’s daughter.”

Alec gives Madzie an awkward smile. “It’s just Alec.”

“Mhm,” Madzie reaches her hand out and gestures to Alec to give her his wounded arm. “So you’re the famous shadowhunter-turned-vampire.”

Alec glances at Magnus, who just nods, before giving her his arm. “I am.”

“I sure have heard a lot about you,” Madzie remarks. 

Alec doesn't know what to say to that, he has been the talk of the New York shadow world for a while, and if anything, it’s awkward for him. So he stays silent as Madzie quietly heals his arm, letting it go a few minutes later. 

“Alright, the blood bags are in there.” She eyes a fridge behind Magnus. “You can jump out from there--” she then nods towards an open window in the room.

Magnus hums, smiling at the girl. “Thanks, sweet pea.” he says as he reaches out and opens the fridge, stuffing the blood bags in a backpack kept right beside it.

Madzie rolls her eyes. “You need to stop calling me that.”

“Sure,  _ sweet pea,” _ Magnus grins, before throwing the backpack over his shoulder, standing in front of the open window and turning to Alec. “You wanna go first, darling?”

“Darling, huh?” Madzie smirks, crossing her arms above her chest. “Got the shadowhunter whipped for you already?”

Magnus just waves a lazy hand around while Alec ducks his head, trying to hide his smile, as he walks over to the window.

They’re 8 feet above the ground, not much, really. Alec sits on the window sill and looks down at his dangling feet. Before he pushes forward and jumps, landing on his legs with a small thud his knees bending and taking all the pressure.

“Alexander, take this,” he hears Magnus call above him, before he throws the backpack down and Alec catches it easily.

Magnus turns back and blows a kiss at Madzie before he jumps down, landing gracefully, like a cat. 

“Well,” Magnus says, brushing his palms. “That went well.”

“Yeah,” Alec replies, throwing the back pack above his shoulders.

“Hey,” Magnus says, walking in the room to find Alec arranging all the blood bags in the deep freezer.

“Hey,” Alec replies. “Do they need more?” 

“No, no all of them have two bags each.” 

Magnus and he just got back 30 minutes ago, the walk back to the hotel was pretty quiet. And now, while Magnus distributed the blood bags among the vamps, Alec decided to arrange the ones left in the freezer.

“Oh,” Alec says, reaching down to get two blood bags from the freezer. “Do you want one?”

Magnus nods, and Alec tosses the blood bag in his direction, closes the freezer shut and leaning against it to sip his own B+. His jacket is long discarded, sleeves of his shirt rolled up till his elbows. His hair’s still messed up, sticking out in all directions and his hazel eyes watching Magnus.

Magnus’ gaze catches Alec’s as he takes a sip out of his own blood bag. He absorbs the metallic taste, the euphoria that takes over his senses. Then, Alec looks at Magnus with parted lips, watches Magnus’ adam's apple move, his blood bag lowered. 

Alec’s body silently calls for Magnus to be close to him. The tension from a few hours ago rising back up in the air.

There’s a drop of red on Alec’s lips, and Magnus' eyes fall on it as he takes a step forward. Alec shifts a little, standing up straight and itching closer to Magnus.

“You have a little something there--” Magnus leans in closer, darting his tongue out and licking away the blood with its tip.

Alec gasps when Magnus’ tongue touches his skin, his body shudders, their eyes still interlocked. 

_ “Magnus--” _

It’s just a whisper as Magnus pulls away, but something in Alec surges. They’re so close, and Alec can’t take it anymore. His mind is swimming in the euphoric taste of the blood and  Magnus is right in front of him. 

Alec  _ wants  _ this.

The blood bag drops down onto the floor with a small thud when Alec brings his hand up and grabs Magnus’ bicep, pulling him in and catching his lips with his own. He feels the slight shock in Magnus’ body, but then Magnus is reciprocating with the same desire.

Magnus’ trails his fingers up along Alec’s side and cups his neck, pulling him in closer, chests touching, bodies sliding against each other. Before Alec pushes Magnus back against a wall, trapping him there, almost gasping when he feels Magnus’ tongue touch his.

And just as Alec starts to nip at his jawline, Magnus clutches him and turns them around, so now Alec’s the one being trapped between him and the wall. He stares into the hazel eyes, they’re blown with lust. Alec’s slightly panting, looking at Magnus with that same-old puppy-like expression on his face.

“Magnus,” it comes out as a whine when Magnus slides his thigh between Alec’s. “Please.”

Magnus leans in, lips against Alec’s ear. “I adore you, Alexander.” 

This time, Alec gasps, and Magnus feels the younger man growing hard against his thigh. 

“I--” a gulp. 

Magnus smirks against Alec’s cheekbone, before starting to nip at his jawline, earning more gasps from the vampire before him, his fists clenching Magnus’ shirt.

“I’ve wanted to do this,” Magnus says against the side of Alec’s neck, where the remnants of Alec’s deflect rune reside, just a faint-faded outline of it. “Since the moment I saw you,” A moan is drawn out from Alec’s mouth when Magnus bites, not too hard, and then laps his tongue along it, soothing it.

“Fuck, Magnus”

Alec grinds against Magnus’ thigh, asking for friction, Magnus’ hands sliding all over his body, Magnus’ mouth over his collarbone, driving him crazy. 

_ Magnus _ drives him crazy. 

He groans when Magnus mouths his clothed nipple and cups him through his pants. Alec arches his back off the wall, he can feel that Magnus is just as hard as him. He feels weak in his knees, his vamp hearing giving voice to even the smallest of the muffled noises that Magnus makes. Alec has almost forgotten about the fact that they’re still in the basement and anyone can walk in on them at any time-- which also contributes to the fact that Magnus is hurrying up his movements. They’ll have time to take it slow later. 

The room is filled with the sounds of moans and groans, Alec’s sure the rest of the nest members just a floor above their heads can hear them too.  _ Vamp hearing. _ But at this point, Alec  _ doesn’t  _ care. All he cares about is the way Magnus presses open mouthed kisses against his torso as he falls down on his knees. 

Alec shuts his eyes, his head rolling back against the wall, feeling Magnus mouth press against his clothed cock, hands on the button of his pants, popping it open. Magnus mouths his  _ already _ hard length and Alec is  _ already _ so close.

“Look at me,” It’s a whisper, before Magnus opens Alec’s zipper with his teeth. And Alec does, almost feeling himself spilling over when his gaze interlocks with Magnus’. Alec watches that smirk on Magnus’ face before he is dipping his fingers down in the waistband of Alec’s boxers.

Alec maintains eye contact as Magnus moves, his mouth on him. The younger man is really trying to muffle the sounds that are ripped out of his throat but he can’t help it, looking at Magnus’ lips around him is very much a turn on.  Magnus’ beautiful brown eyes are blown and shining, his perfect hands stroking Alec and his soft lips at the head of Alec’s cock. Alec bites his bottom lip, almost feels his fangs drop out as Magnus takes him in. He looks so beautiful, like that.

“You’re gorgeous,” Alec breaths out even before he realizes it, it’s quickly followed by a moan when Magnus smiles around him and hums in reply, the vibrations doing  _ things _ for Alec. _ “God, Magnus” _

Magnus takes one of Alec’s hands in his and leads it to his hair. Alec lets him, and cards his fingers through Magnus’ smooth locks, helplessly tugging at them and trying not to shut his eyes. He wants to see Magnus. He wants to savour this moment.

He comes with a shout when he hits the back of Magnus’ throat, eyelids falling shut, head rolling back and his body going limp against the wall. Magnus swallows all of him, and Alec can feel his eyes on him, making shivers run down his body. He’s sure he’d fall down if it wasn’t for the wall and Magnus, who rises back up on his feet and is nuzzling his head against Alec’s neck, arms holding him.

“Hey,” Magnus whispers in his ear, lightly kissing his cheek.

“Hi,” Alec replies, turning his face to meet Magnus’ lips, again. He can faintly taste himself on the other man. 

Magnus brings his hands up and cups Alec’s face when they break apart. His eyes travel all over Alec’s face, as if he’s seeing a piece of  Renaissance art and is trying to take it in.

_ “You’re _ beautiful.” He says, a reply to what Alec said earlier, and Alec melts at that, a dopey smile taking over his face as he trails his arms around Magnus’ waist and pulls him closer. Magnus rubs his nose against Alec’s, then chuckles when Alec scrunches up his face.

“I was hoping… that after this, we can, you know, have drinks sometime…” Alec lets out, wishing that this isn’t going to be just a one time thing. 

Magnus smiles, tilting his head. “Are you asking me out on a date, Alexander?”

“I’m trying to.” Alec replies, biting the inside of his cheek

Magnus chuckles again. “I would love that.”

“The way Magnus has the most spacious and the most sound-proofed bedroom in this place and yet you both decided to get off here,” Agron walks into the room, and directly to the deep freezer, not even looking at Magnus or Alec.

Alec startles, almost flinching away from Magnus and immediately tucking himself back in his pants, though Agron can’t see anything because of Magnus blocking the view. 

“Didn’t you have 2 drinks already, Ron?” Magnus asks, turning his head to look at the other guy. But Agron just rolls his eyes. He looks like he’s 18 but he’s actually 2 centuries old, he’s one of the oldest in the nest.

“Get a room.” He says instead, taking out a bag and quietly walking out of there, not interested in a conversation.

“Do you think all of them heard us?” Alec asks, genuinely embarrassed.

“They probably did,” Magnus laughs and Alec slaps his arm. “Well, I think we should listen to Agron, shouldn’t we?”   


Alec sighs, dropping his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “We probably should.”

They retreat to Magnus’ bedroom pretty quickly, Alec avoiding all the gazes on him and especially Lily’s exaggerated wink. The sun’s at the brink of rising when Alec finds himself in Magnus’ arms, on Magnus’ bed, clothless. It’s peaceful, warm, being in Magnus’ embrace. 

And for the first time in months, Alec truly feels at  _ home. _

“Magnus?”

Magnus hums, face buried in Alec’s hair. “Yes?”

“I adore you, too”


End file.
